


found in translation

by dyules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Filipino Lance (Voltron), Halloween, Halloween in Shibuya, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyules/pseuds/dyules
Summary: A short Halloween Shance minific.Lance, sweaty and stuck in Shibuya Halloween, liked appreciating strangers in his native language.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullifish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullifish/gifts).



> based on this incredible tweet: <https://twitter.com/beaelizaga/status/793411038297231360> haha
> 
> s/o to [juwelou](https://twitter.com/juwelou?s=09) for the idea!

It was sweltering hot, for October. Or maybe it was just the sheer number of people congregating at the Hachiko Square for Halloween. Lance had long ago lost his friends in the swarm of costumed revelers - even Keith’s gigantic mecha costume was nowhere to be seen.

 _How did he even get that past customs_ , Lance grumbled to himself, flicking some of the blue hair from his wig off his face. It was the last sembreak of his college career, and Lance, joined by his friends Keith, Hunk and Pidge, opted to spend it wreaking _gaijin_ havoc in Tokyo. Despite differing opinions on which sites to visit ( _Lance’s dream of visiting a host club in Kabukicho was rejected_ ), all of them wanted to enjoy Halloween in Shibuya. All of them worked hard on their respective costumes.

Lance tried pushing through two girls dressed as Nissin cup noodles to get to the iconic Shibuya crossing. The contents of their huge bowls jostled a bit, but as they were distracted by a group dressed as Slam Dunk characters, Lance got through without incident. After advancing several steps, he found himself unable to move again, as cars were still passing by, and the police line was still keeping them back. He couldn’t even move back because the girls had followed him forward. He was sweaty, and stuck.

To pass the time, Lance looked appraisingly at the costumes around him. The level of care and attention obviously put into them impressed Lance, who had a fondness for cosplay himself. To his right was a woman in a really convincing zombie outfit, while to his left was a man in a cop costume.

A sexy cop costume.

An _incredibly sexy_ cop costume.

Lance let out a gasp that was thankfully droned out by various traffic noises.

 _Oh my god_ , Lance couldn’t believe his luck. The man had a white forelock, dyed or otherwise; and a scar across his nose, drawn on or otherwise. Lance wasn’t sure if he was cosplaying a character. But he wanted to thank God, thank his indulgent parents, and thank his friends who left him alone in the middle of a foreign country - everyone who enabled him to meet and brush arms with this hot guy.

He was only a few inches taller, but his biceps were almost twice Lance’s, and his chest, which peeked out tantalizingly from a half-open shirt, was cut and broad and smooth. A black choker circled his neck. Lance let out an embarrassing whine. He wanted to see more.

Tilting his head back slightly, he saw handcuffs and a baton swinging from the guy’s belt. Below it, tight pants hugged a perfectly round butt. _Holy shit_ , Lance thought, _I would pay for a photo with this guy._

A commotion from the left, and the hot guy was suddenly pushed into his space. Lance felt a strong forearm pushing against his stomach, and another gasp escaped from him. This time, the guy heard, and turning a shy grin towards him, said, “ _Sumimasen_.”

Of course, the hot guy also had devastating good looks. Lance’s brain short-circuited, and words poured out of his mouth.

“ _Gago, ang gwapo mo ah._ ” Shit, you’re so handsome.

Lance always had to appreciate. And one good thing about being a tourist was that locals couldn’t understand his language. Full freedom of speech.

Except when the guy’s smile grew wider and he replied, “ _Ano sabi mo?_ ” What did you say?

 _Oh fuck_. He understood - he actually understood, and Lance’s stomach dropped, shame and panic overwhelming him. How many Japanese people bothered to learn Filipino, anyway? What were the chances? And why did it happen to him, Lance, when he just wanted to appreciate a guy’s fine assets in peace?

Lance felt even hotter when the guy started studying him, and suddenly, his costume choice seemed like the worst decision he’d ever made. He had on booty shorts, fishnet stockings and heels that emphasized his long legs, a shirt that said _Daddy’s Lil Monster_ , and a red and blue wig. He was Harley Quinn.

He watched the hot guy’s eyes trail up and down his legs, the shy smile growing bolder by the second, until he met Lance’s eyes with an almost feral look in them. Lance couldn’t even look down to see if he was tenting.

Hot guy started to move closer, finally hooking two fingers behind Lance’s left elbow. His breath was suddenly close Lance’s ear, whispering, “ _Ikaw ay may karapatang manahimik o magsawalang-kibo._ ”

The Miranda rights. _Putang ina_ , Lance wanted to swivel around, but the crowd was now moving - cars had stopped and the police line had broken. Shibuya crossing was now free for pedestrians. The guy lightly holding his elbow followed beside him.

“ _Anuman ang iyong sasabihin ay maaaring gamitin pabor o laban sa iyo sa anumang hukuman._ ”

The crowd was moving fast - they were in the middle now - and Lance couldn’t even appreciate the busy Shibuya crossing with the neon lights and the variety of costumes. Everything had melted away, except for the hot voice in his ear, insistent fingers pulling him forward, and his own weakening knees.

“ _Ikaw ay mayroon ding karapatang kumuha ng tagapagtanggol na iyong pinili at kung wala kang kakayahan, ito ay ipagkakaloob sa iyo ng pamahalaan._ ”

 _That’s so fucking hot_. Lance never cared about the Miranda warning before, and certainly not in its Filipino translation, but now it was like music to his ears. He was also very aroused, and what would his friends even think? Lance, the almighty flirt, brought down by the actual _law_.

They finally crossed, and the police line started forming again. The hand on Lance’s elbow slid down to his hip as the hot guy moved to face him. “ _Nauunawaan mo ba ito?_ ”  _Do you understand?_ he said, finishing the warning and possibly finishing Lance’s life in the process.

The guy was waiting for an answer, rubbing slow circles on his hip. Lance, dazed from the outside heat and the heat in his crotch, could only answer, “ _Opo, sir._ ”

_Yes, sir._

His friends would find him stunned, with a new number on his phone, a burning sensation on his hip, and an image of tightly fitting trousers in his mind. _Trick or treat?_ Shiro, as the name on his phone suggested, had served him both, and he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo miranda rights are the same, just translated :)
> 
> ENGLISH
> 
> You are arrested for the crime of _________ (or by virtue of Warrant of Arrest, showing him the warrant as it is practicable) You have the right to remain silent. Any statement you make may be used against you in a court of law in the Philippines. You have the right to have a competent and independent counsel preferably of your own choice. If you cannot afford the services of a counsel, the government will provide you one. Do you understand these rights?
> 
> VERNACULAR/ FILIPINO
> 
> Ikaw ay inaaresto sa salang _________ (o sa pamamagitan ng kautusan ng pag-aresto, ipakita ito kung nararapat). Ikaw ay may karapatang manahimik o magsawalang kibo. Anuman ang iyong sabihin ay maaring gamitin pabor o laban sa iyo sa anumang hukuman. Ikaw ay mayroon ding karapatang kumuha ng tagapagtanggol na iyong pinili at kung wala kang kakayahan, ito ay ipagkakaloob sa iyo ng pamahalaan. Nauunawaan mo ba ito?
> 
> [source](http://pro13.pnp.gov.ph/reminders-on-the-recital-of-miranda-warning-and-anti-torture-warning/)
> 
> edit: find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/juleybee) and tumblr @roarsharktest :))


End file.
